


Will you be my shoe?

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar Big Bang, Digital Art, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Safe for work drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Drawing made for the deckerstar-bigbang. My partner was Rionarch, based on her fic “The divine comedy of errors”. Its been a while since I have made a full drawing digitally.





	Will you be my shoe?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Divine Comedy of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709023) by [Rionarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch). 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy how the pic turned on despise all odds I had during drawing it. And please read Rionarch's fic! Is adorable and angsty and lovely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Divine Comedy of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709023) by [Rionarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch)


End file.
